Just When I Think Your Out Of My Life
by dis crazy angel
Summary: Just when Tommy thought he could get over her suddenly she comes back and ruins everything.
1. Just When You Think Things Are Fine

Just When You Think Things Are Fine

Tommy Oliver wasn't like every other normal guy. His life had been very different and somewhat complicated. Ok very complicated. Being forced into evil when he was the new kid at school wasn't exactly what he planned. In a way it helped him gain new friends. These friends of his were exactly normal either. They had saved him from his evil life and brought to fight with them. He had fallen inlove with an amazing girl and thought life was going to great from there on out. But who was he to know that this girl would break his heart and through a letter no doubt. Even 3 years later he could not get his mind off of her even thought he was currently dating Katherine Hillard. A beautiful blonde Australian who had taken Kimberly's place in the group. No matter how hard he tried to get over that brunette beauty He didn't really think it was going to be possible. Katherine and him have been seeing eachother for a year now and she wanted more from him. She had already told him she loved him but he could only manage to say thats nice without really thinking about what he said. Of course she had taken this badly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FlashBack_

Katherine and Tommy were out on one of their romantic dates. They had gone to dinner and decided to go for a walk through the park afterwards. They walked hand in hand under the stars. It was the perfect ending to a perfect date. Tommy had never imagined to feel this close to a girl again. He felt as though maybe he could fall inlove but shivered at the thought of it. He'd been hurt bad before and didn't even want to go there again. But as he looked at Katherine and thought of how much they clicked with eachother he didn't really know. Kathering sensed Tommy looking at her and looked up at her loving boyfriend. Tommy bent down and kissed her. When the kiss ended Katherine looked at Tommy seriously.

"I love you Tommy Oliver." Katherine said. "I love you so much." Tommy looked at her stunned. and said the first thing to pop to his mind.

"That's nice." Tommy blurted out not really knowing what to do. He wasn't ready for this and the next thing he knew Katherine had looked at him and walked away. Tommy didn't really realize what he had done being a little slow sometimes. He chased after her and made her stop. " What's the matter Kat?"

"That's nice!!! Is that it??? Did you hear what I just told you Tommy Oliver???" Katherine yelled at him thinking can he really be that thick headed. " I told you I loved you and all you can say is 'That's nice'!!!!" Tears began to appear in her eyes. She knew why he wouldn't repeat it to her and it hurt. She thought maybe she had won his love.

"Look Kat I'm sorry It was kind of a shock. I just... I don't know, didn't really expect it." Tommy was really confused at the moment. He did expect her to say it sooner or later because he sensed that Kat had strong feelings for him. He liked her very much too but wasn't that far in to it though. " Kat I'm not ready to tell you I love you quite yet. Understand please?? "

Kat looked at him with a look of desperation. She wanted him to love her more then anything but she knew deep down he still loved another even he admitted it or not."Ok I'm sorry. We have only been together for a few months. I understand." Tommy then took her hand in his and they continued to walk through the park.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tommy man What's the matter?" Rocky looked at his friend with concern. Tommy was known to wonder off into his own little world once in awhile. "Off in your imaginary world again are we??" Rocky joked. Rocky was always known to mess around.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking. That's all." Tommy answered. They were all hanging out at at Angel Grove's Juice Bar. This was the place all the teenagers and kids hung out. They basically were there more then they were at home. " Where's Kat?" Tommy looked around for his favorite little blonde who a second ago was sitting next to him.

"She left with Tanya to the park. She told you and even kissed you good bye man. Ha Ha you must have been thinking about something pretty serious." Rocky laughed with the dumbfounded look Tommy now had on his face.

"Really wow Yeah I must have." Tommy asked Ernie for a smoothie and him and Rocky headed toward where Billy and Adam were now sitting. Tommy couldn't believe how out of it he was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At The Park_

Kat and Tanya were walking around the park and just talking. It was a nice day outside and it was a good idea to take a walk. They saw a ice cream tuck and they both decided to go get an ice cream. On the way there Kat thought she saw someone who looked pretty familiar to her. But when she looked again the girl was walking away. She watched her as she walked to a little girl and a man. Kat just shrugged it off not really paying to much attention. Maybe she was just seeing things. Tanya and Kat bought their ice creams. Tanya bought a drumstick and Kat had gotten a ice cream sandwich. She looked again at the little family and this time she saw the man's face. He looked even more familiar to her now but was too far away for her to tell.

"Tanya look over there. Does that guy look familiar to you??" Tanya looked in the direction Kat was pointing. But once she looked the man and the woman noticed they were being watched and walked away quickly. It was pretty odd the way they did it too. It was like they didn't want them to know they were there. " That was a bit strange. But I swear I knew them."

"Maybe you did I don't know. I didn't get to see them." Tanya said just ignoring it. If those people didn't want to be seen then it's their business. " Let's go join the guys back at the juice bar. So they started back toward the Juice bar. Kat looked back one more time because she had this weird feeling that she really knows who those people are.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ok so I deleted my other story. I wasn't happy with it. So sorry about that. i wanted to write a whole new one instead. I didn't know where I was taking the last story and couldn't figure out how to start the next Chapter so Here's the beginning to the new story. It's not so interesting yet but just wait and see. Hope you likey._


	2. Didn't Expect it

Didn't Expect It

_In The Park_

Kimberly Hart wasn't sure what she was doing back in Angel Grove. Being here brought back too many painful memories. She had so many things that were so important to her here. All her friends and the most amazing boyfriend anyone could have asked for. She had got an offer to go train in Florida and she took that chance. She had left everyone behind. She had made the stupidest mistake ever by writing her boyfriend a stupid break up letter because well she just couldn't take the thought of him being so far away from her. Knowing that Katherine Hillard had taken her place in the group scared her and she knew Kat had a thing for Tommy. SO she ended it before she could get hurt. Yeah she knew she could trust Tommy but how was she supposed to know. Now she's back here and she wondered why. As she was getting an ice cream for the little girl holding onto her hand she thought about all this. This little was what made her come back.

"Kim Hey Kim... snap out of it." said the man who was with her. Jason Scott. Her long time and forever best friend. He will always be like a brother to her. He's the one that had convinced her to come back to Angel Grove. After all she went through in Florida, he was there for every inch of the way. " Let's just enjoy our time now ok. I won't rush you into talking to them but sooner or later they will see you." And as he said that Kimberly had looked up and saw the last person she wished to see. Katherine Hillard. She happened to be watching them as well. Kim quickly turned her just so Kat couldn't get a closer look.

"Jason, We might have been caught." Kimberly said as Jason looked up to see what she was talking about. "She is the last person I want to see. Jason stop looking, She'll see you." Jason looked away quickly before Kat could really see who it was. This was just great. How could she not think that she wouldn't see anyone at the park. Back when she lived here they had always come to the park. It was here or Ernie's. " I wish you would've told me her and Tommy were together before we came back." Jason had told her about this little bit of info when they landed in Angel Grove. Kimberly just about turned around to go back to Florida but of course Jason convinced her otherwise. Kimberly looked back and was relieved to see that Katherine and Tanya walking away.

"If I told you would have you come back?? "Jason asked fully knowing the answer. "Honestly Kim, you need them more then ever now. You can't do this on your own anymore and you know it." Yes Kim knew. Too much has happened to her and she couldn't take care of it alone anymore. She had Jason but Jason couldn't be there as much as she liked anymore either. He had his own relationship with Trini now and Jason had to commit to that .He also lived in California and couldn't keeping flying to Florida everytime Kim was in trouble. Her parents had abandoned her in her time of need because they didn't approve of her decisions. They left Kim no choice but to do everything on her own.

"Yes your right. But what if none of them want be around anymore. I mean even my parents disapproved." Kim said sadly. She never thought her parents would do this to her. If her parents abandoned her why wouldn't her friends."I haven't even talked to most of them since I left to Florida." This wasn't far from the truth. She talked to Adam one time after that horrible letter she sent to Tommy. She felt bad for Adam. He had told her how he was the one to read it aloud to Tommy because he was working out. Kimberly never knew why she sent it to Ernie's Juice bar. It was just a kinda of mistake. She was too scared to send it to his house afraid that his dad might read it or some thing. He had told her that everyone was disappointed in what she did but they still loved her anyway. He was the only who had talked to her. No one else called her to see what happened. Then that was it. There were some emails here and there but nothing else.

"Mommy Mommy, can we go on the swings?" The little girl had said. She was getting bored of listening to Jason and Mommy talk and finally decided to pop up and say something.

"Oh yes I'm sorry Honey Let's go." And so they made their way to the swings.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At The Juice Bar_

Kat and Tanya had walked back into the juice bar. They noticed the guys were busy working out so they headed to a table. Kat was still thinking about the family she saw in the park. Who could that have been? It was eating at her. She had this bad feeling about something and she was not sure what it was. Somehow this feeling was connected to those people. She couldn't get over it. She had to see who they were.

"Tanya, I'm gunna go home for a bit ok. Tell Tommy to call me." So Katherine left. She made her way back to the park to see who these people were. She had to find out before it drove her crazy. And as she reached the park she made she was not to be seen by these people. She looked for them hopelessly until she noticed them by the swings with the little girl. Katherine almost fainted in shock. How could it be?? No way she thought as she saw Jason, Kimberly and a little girl playing by the swings.

'I don't believe this. What is she doing back?' Kat watched them for awhile. 'Are they together? No way it can't be. Well we haven't seen either one of them for awhile. Tommy mentioned he talked to Jason here and there but that's it.' Kat stared at them bewildered. Not knowing what to do she walked home. She couldn't think right now. If Tommy sees her here she just knows he's going to lose it.Kat's phone began to vibrate and as she looked at it it was Tommy. He's probably wondering why she left.

"Hello?" Kat answered not knowing if she should mention what she just saw. "Sorry I left. I had something to do I needed to check out." She wasn't completely lying.

"Oh it's okay. I'll come by your house later." Tommy said as they said goodbye to one another. And as Tommy hung up Kat knew she had to tell someone so she called Tanya. " Hey girl I need to talk to you right away. Come over." Kat hung up leaving Tanya wondering what the heck was going on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kat's House_

Kat sat and waited for Tanya to arrive. The doorbell rang and Kat answered it and let Tanya in. " So what's up?" Tanya was very curious as what was so interesting that she had to hurry.

"Well you know how I saw those people in the park today." Kat said. Tanya shook her head remembering. " Well I did know them Tanya and you won't believe who it was." Kat said with a look of worry and surprise on her face. Tanya couldn't figure out who it could have been to get Kat this riled up. "It was Kimberly and Jason Tanya. They were with a little girl and I swear I heard the little girl call Kimberly mommy." Tanya looked at her surprised. She didn't really know either of them but she knew who they were.

"Are you sure Kat? I mean they couldv'e just looked like them." Tanya knew that wasn't likely but she knew her friend had been thinking about Kimberly and Tommy's relationship a lot lately.

"Yes I'm sure it was them. There aren't exactly too many chances that many people look exactly like them." Kat said. " I don't know if I should tell Tommy about this or not."

"I wouldn't." Tanya said knowing exactly what Kat was worried about. If Tommy found out if Kimberly was back in town. Who knows what he would do. Just when they thought their lives were becoming perfect things had to get all complicated again.


	3. This Can't Be Happening

This Can't Be Happening

Kimberly, Jason and the little girl whose name is Cadence had all went back to Kim's apartment. Kim had a lot on her mind after seeing Katherine. They have been back in Angel Grove for nearly two weeks and surprisingly this was the first time she saw anyone. When was she going to get the courage to just go and show her self to everyone? Espeically to Tommy. She was scared that's why. What would they all think of her? No one but Jason and Trini knew about Candence. Jason was right though. Sooner or later they'll know she's back in town. She can't avoid them forever. She already barely avoided Kathering and Tanya. She hoped so much that they didn't recognize her.

" Jason I think it's time for me to talk to them." Kimberly said as she came out of the shower. " You're right I can't avoid them forever. Kat probably recognized me who knows. I need to brave up and just talk to them." Kimberly decided she would go after getting dressed. She knew that they would all be at the juice bar because well they always were. " I'm going to go alone if you don't mind. If you would watch Cadence for me I would be very grateful." Jason nodded and let Kimberly get finshed getting ready. Kimberly was so nervous. What was she going to tell them? She had no idea. All she knew is that she was going to walk in there and probably freeze up or maybe even turn around.

"See you later Jason. Take good care of my little brat for me ok." Kim said as she kissed her daughter goodbye. The little girl looked up at hre mommy like she didn't want her to leave. " It's ok Honey Mommy will be right back. Stay here with Uncle Jason ok?" The little girl agreed and went back to Jason. " ok wish me luck"

"Luck Kim. I hope everything goes ok." Said Jason really hoping for Kim's sake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Juice Bar_

Tommy was lifting weights while Rocky was spotting him. Katherine, Adam and Tanya were sitting at a table drinking smoothies. Kathering still was thinking about what she saw. Tanya thinking about the same thing. Adam was sitting there wondering why they both looked so serious. They just sat there saying nothing and Adam got bored. He got up and went over to watch Rocky and Tommy. They seemed more interesting. While he was walking to them he looked over at the entrance door. He saw someone who he knew but it didn't quite look like her at first. The petite little brunette looked completely different. As though she has been through hell and back. Her clothes were all too big and her hair was really long. She didn't look like the preppy girl she used to be. He had noticed she was looking back at him and he smiled. He walked toward her instead. Kimberly wasn't really expecting such a nice welcome from anyone but she took it. Adam led her away from everyone else and they both sat in a corner. They both just kind of looked at eachother with out saying anything for awhile. Both taking eachother in for a minute. Kim not really knowing what to say and Adam being a little shocked at her sudden appearance after three years.

"Hey Adam..." Kim said trying to break the silence. Kim didn't really expect anyone to approach her when she arrived. Adam was the last one to talk to her and now he's the first to talk to her. "How have you been? " Was all she could think to say.

"I'm fine Kim how about you??" Adam said looking a little worried about this little brunette. "I'm sorry to say but you don't look so great."

Kim nodded in a agreement knowing fully what he was talking about. She hasn't really been taking care of appearance as much as she used to. "Well to tell the truth I'm not doing so great either...Adam thats why..." And as she was about to finish what she was saying she was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a long haired man. Kimberly froze in her chair and just stared at him as he stared back. Tommy was just making his way over to talk to Adam and he noticed him sitting with a girl. Well he couldn't see her face so he was going to go over and make some smart remark. He was shocked to see his old lover sitting there. Neither one of them would say anything. Tommy just looked at her and walked away. Kim thought about getting up and going after him but she saw Katherine walking towards him and changed her mind.

"What happened Tommy?" Asked Kat and all Tommy did was look back. Kat looked and saw her. "Oh what's she doing here?" Kat said acting as though she hadn't seen her earlier.

"I don't know but I don't really care right now." Tommy said as all his emotions went crazy. He did not expect to see Kimberly ever again. He did want to know why she was back but he didn't know what he would do if he talked to her. He felt like yelling at her but hugging her at the same time. He has missed her but she hasn't called or anything since that letter. "Let's just go Kat ok." Tommy and Kat were starting to leave. Kimberly saw this through her teary eyes.

"Stop Tommy!" Kimberly surprised herself. She didn't really mean to call out to him but she really needs to talk to him. Tommy and Kat both turned and looked at her in surprise. "Please come back. I need to talk to you." Kimberly begged as more tears came to her eyes. Tommy looked at her not sure if he should. He looked to Kat for help and she gave him a look that he better not. "I want to explain why I've been gone so long." Tommy stopped again and looked at Kim. He has always wanted this explanation and now he could get the chance.

"Sorry Kat but I need to hear this." Tommy told Kat and kissed her. Kat looked at him with understanding and let him go back to Kim. On the inside she was crushed and knew that this might be the end of them. She prayed it wouldn't be.

"Thank you Tommy for deciding to listen. Even though you probably hate me right now." Kimberly said still trying to fight back all her tears. She looked at Tommy who looked as handsome as ever. This just made her want to cry even more. Seeing him kiss Kat hurt a lot.

"Yeah whatever I just want to hear this explanation I've been long waiting to hear." Tommy said in a stern serious voice. With all his heart he still loved this girl but just thinking about how she chose to end the relationship broke his heart to terribly for him to forget about it. "Let's go talk over here." Tommy led them outside and to a bench where they could sit. It was a nice day outside anyway and it was too loud inside to talk about something so serious.

"Well Kimberly Hart Let's begin this explanation of yours." Tommy said and he would never guess whats been going on for the last three years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes I know when I leave it like this you hate me but somehow I have to bring you back to reading my stories don't I?? ) Don't hate me too much I'll try to write as soon as I can._


	4. And The Truth Comes Out

And The Truth Comes Out

So Kim looked at Tommy with worried eyes. Where should she start?? There was so much to say. So many things needed to be explained. So much to be talked about. Tommy looked at her with impatiente eyes. She didn't know if she could do this. She thought she was brave enough but it was too much. She felt as though she would just get and ran away. Then again she was tired of running from her problems she really needed to do this.

"Ok Tommy first of all I am sorry for how I ended things 3 years ago. Just I don't know so much happened and didn't know what you would do if you found everything out." Kimberly said looking at the floor. Tommy listened not really understanding what was going on. This Kimberly did not look like the strong girl he used to know. She looked so weak and fragile. "Tommy I never wanted to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted to do. You were everything to me. I want you to understand that." Tommy nodded but didn't completely believe her.

"If I was everything to you why did you leave me for someone else?" Tommy asked furious. She didn't make any sense. He just wanted her to get on with why it happened and why she did what she did. "Kimberly that's what I want to know."

"Ok ok I know but listen to me first Tommy. I need to tell you everything." Kimberly pleaded. Tommy noticed how serious she really was and nodded in agreement. "Thank you. Well yes I did leave you for someone else Tommy but it's not what you think. I didn't leave you for another guy or anyone else like that."

Tommy looked more confused than ever. Now he really had no idea what she was talking about. This was crazy. If she didn't leave me for some other guy then what was it. He had no idea what was coming.

"Tommy I was raped not too long before I wrote you that letter." Kimberly said beginning to cry a little. Tommy looked at her surprised and worried at the same time. " I was walking home one day and this man came out of no where. Grabbed me from behind and pulled me into his car. I had been knocked unconcious by the time he had done it. I guess I shouldn't have been walking home at midnight." Kimberly began to cry all out by now. The thought of what happened three years ago was to horrible. " I woke up on the street the next morning sore and bruised. I didn't know where I was and the man had taken my phone and my purse. I had no idea what to do. A police men happened to drive by and I made sure he stopped. I explained to him what happened and he took me home. It was so horrible Tommy." Kimberly couldn't stop crying now. She needed to take a breath from her story. She felt as though she was reliving this all over again. Tommy leaned over and hugged her. What she was saying was too horrible for him not to. He couldn't bare the thought of someone doing this to his beautiful. All other thoughts were thrown from his mind as Kimberly fell into his arms.

"But Kim why didn't you tell anyone of this? We would've been there for you." Tommy said." I don't understand."

"I know Tommy but I didn't want to worry any of you. I thought everything was going to ok. The police found this man and locked him up the same week. He was caught trying to do the same thing to some other girl." Kimberly said proud of that happening. " Everything was ok for a long time until I started getting really sick all of sudden. It kept me from my training. I went to the doctor and I took a test. A pregnancy test that is." Kimberly said looking at Tommy. " It said it was positive Tommy. That man had gotten me pregnant. At that point I was so confused." Kimberly said still crying her eyes out. Tommy was so shocked and worried about Kimberly. He had her in a tight hug by then not wanting to believe anything he was hearing. Everything else in the world had been erased from his mind. After hearing all of this all he could do was making Kimberly feel better. He even forgot about Katherine who by then had ran out of the juice bar crying. She couldn't hear what was going but saw it from a distance. Kimberly had won him back and she knew it.

" Kimberly why did you write me that letter?" Tommy said still not understanding her. "I would have been there for you helping you. All of us , your friends, would have been by your side."

"Tommy you still don't understand do you? I wasn't sure if I should keep the baby or not knowing how it came into the world and all. I asked my parents about it and they said I should get rid of it. Have an abortion. I just couldn't do that though. The thought of it sickened me." Kimberly explained hating the idea of killing an unborn child. " So I decided to keep it. My parents well they didn't think it was the greatest decision and they completely bailed on me. I haven't heard or spoken to them since." Tommy couldn't believe this either. Kimberly's parents were always so loving to her. " They said that I would ruin my life and everything I've been working for. I couldn't stay in gymnastics. I completely disappointed them. This is what made me write the letter to you Tommy. The baby growing inside me was that someone else. I thought well if my parents could do that then well why wouldn't my friends. I didn't want to set myself up for another heart break like that. So I'm the one who did the breaking. I was torn. I hated doing it but I couldn't bare the thought of you doing that to me. It killed me Tommy." Kimberly now could barely even speak. She was shaking and crying so badly. Tommy held her even tighter wanting to cry himself. He could not believe this could happen to someone he loved. He understood now why she wrote that letter. Her parents abandoned her in her time of need. It was too dreadful.

"I'm so sorry Kimberly. I had no idea." Tommy hated himself for all the the mean and evil thought he had thought about this girl. " I just wish you would've told us about this before Kim. I understand why you didn't though. I mean with your parents abandoning you and everything I wouldn't have trusted anyone else either. But Kim come on now you knew me better then that. I love you Kimberly Hart. Nothing would have changed my mind about you." And as Tommy said this Kimberly began to cry even more but not because she was sad but because she was happy to hear this. Tommy Oliver still loved her.

"Thank you Tommy. I was scared to come back and tell you all this. I almost didn't even come back at all. Jason made me though because well I need help." Kimberly said with her eyes puffy red after all the crying she just did. " Jason has been there for me from the beginning. He helped me as much as he could. He was there for when I had the baby and basically helped raised her." Kimberly said smiling about the man who has been like a brother to her and an uncle to Candence. Tommy looked at Kimberly as she smiled. Talking about Jason sure lit her up. He wondered if there was more to this.

"Oh so you and Jason have been pretty close. It's funny he hasn't told me anything." Tommy began to get a little furious. Him and Jason still talked on occasion. They have been best friends as well.

"Oh yeah as close as a brother and sister relationship can go. He's amazing. Candence just loves her uncle." Kimberly smiled watching Tommy looking relieved. "He made me come back to Angel Grove. Him and Trini have started a relationship together. She living in California and everything he had to come back. He didn't want to leave me and Candence alone in Florida though. So here I am now Tommy." Kimberly finished. She didn't say what she needed help with though. She didn't want to look like some begger or anything. She was still pretty sure she could handle everything else. They had an apartment right now and when she found a job everything would be fine. Just as long everyone accepts her back into their world.

"Well Kimberly when I first saw you back I wanted to hate you and hurt you like you hurt me but now that I heard your story all I want to do is kiss you and make you happy. I can't believe everything you told me and you don't understand how bad I wish you would've told me all this before. I could've been a father to your daughter." Tommy didn't mean to say the last part out loud. It was something he was thinking. This had made Kimberly smile again. Both have forgotten about Kathering Hillard. Neither one of them wanting to remember where they were at the moment. "I could never hate you or disowned you. You needed help Kimberly."

Tommy leaned over and hugged Kimberly. Tommy pulled away for a second and leaned over and kissed her. It was the most amazing kiss Kimberly could ever imagine. Well Kathering had decided to come back in exactly at this moment. She thought she would get over herself because she didn't know what was going on. She walked back in wiping her tears from her face and smiled at Tanya. Tanya looked at her with a shocked expression on her face and tried to distract Kat from looking their way but it didn't work. Katherine caught a glance of the two kissing. She swelled up with anger. This couldn't be happening to her now. Everything was going so well for her and Tommy.

"What is going on?!?!" Kathering yelled. Tanya trying to stop her from going over there. She had heard most of what Kimberly and Tommy were talking about. Rocky, Adam, and her were easedropping on them of course.

Tommy and Kimberly pulled away from eachother and turned toward the source of the yelling. Tommy looked at Katherine with a guilty look on his face. He had forgotten Katherine was here. Kimberly had a pleased look on her face. She did feel kind of bad though. It wasn't right for her to let this happen but she couldn't help it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Drama Drama Drama!! Poor Kimberly I know but I had to make it dramatic. Took them back to reality though. Hope you liked it though!! Leave me with some of those reviews!!_


	5. It is How It is

It is How It is

Kathering Hillard was finally let go. She marched over to Tommy and Kimberly with a furious look on her face. Both Tommy and Kimberly didn't know what was going to happen.

"Tommy Oliver, explain this to me please!!"Katherine screamed."You had just told me how much you hated her!" Katherine lied just to hurt Kim a little. She looked at Kim after she said and Kim didn't flinch. Kimberly had faced harder struggles than some girl trying to make her feel bad.

"Katherine calm down, I never said I hated her. Look, Kimberly has just explained everything to me and things got a little out of control. She went through a lot back in Florida and she really needs our love and care right now. I got caught up in the moment." Tommy said trying to calm Kathering down. It was true. Tommy did get caught up in the moment and couldn't imagine starting things with Kimberly so quickly again. He was with Katherine right now and planned to stick it out. " She came back because she needed help. Look let her explain a little to you please." Tommy looked at Kimberly who didn't want to explain anything to Katherine. Tommy gave her a pleading look and she gave him.

' I guess I can't expect too much too soon.' Thought Kimberly. So Kimberly began to explain most of her story and why things would of made her and Tommy get caught up. From the letter to why she cam back. Katherine looked at her with apologetic eyes feeling sorry for Kimberly. This was the last thing she wanted from this blonde girl. She didn't need her pity. She knew that she had to explain the reason for what had just occured between her and Tommy for Tommy's sake. Can't expect too much too soon. She had just came back into their lives minutes before and how could she expect everything to fall into place like she expected. She had hoped for too much.

"Look I'm sorry Kimberly it was just a shock and I had no idea." Katherine leaned over and gave her a hug. Kimberly kindly hugged back even though she hated it. "We'll all be here to help." Katherine really did feel sorry for Kimberly but glad that Tommy hadn't ran back into her arms.

"Yeah well I better get going. Cadence is waiting for me and Jason can't stay much longer." Kimberly made this up just to get out of there. Jason was staying with her for another week just to make sure everything turned out fine. Cadence was most likely sleeping right now anyway. Tommy had stopped her before she left. He looked at her with compassionate eyes that said he was sorry. " Really it's ok" Kimberly managed to say. She walked as calmly as she could out of the juice bar until she was out of sight before she began to cry. She got into her car and sat there for more then 10 minutes until she heard a knock at her window. She looked up and saw Rocky standing there. Kimberly rolled down her window for Rocky to speak.

"Kimberly, I'm sorry. I would sure like to meet that little munchskin sometime soon. I think me and her would have a lot fun together. I could be uncle Rocky!!" Rocky said trying to make her laugh a little. Kimberly did laugh. It was nice of Rocky to come out here and talk. "Look Kim can we talk?" Kimberly nodded and unlocked the passenger door. Rocky got in and they both sat there for a little while.

"I heard the whole story about what happened. I want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to help you out. I did have some bad thoughts about you before I knew all that happened. We all wish you would have came back for help earlier. I saw you and didn't recognize you are first. You don't look like our Kimberly. I don't want to make it sound like we're all pitying you or anything. We love you Kimberly. I'm sorry." Rocky leaned over and hugged Kimberly who once again began to cry.

"Thank you Rocky it means a lot. I better get going though." So Rocky hopped out of the car and waved bye to Kimberly as she pulled out of the parking lot. She was overwhelmed with tears and could barely see the street. She had been crying so hard she almost crashed into another car. She skidded across the street. Almost giving herself a heart attack she looked back at the other car. The car wasn't there anymore and she was relieved. The last thing she needed was a pissed off driver. She better calm down before she took off again. After breathing in and out for a few minutes she was off once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Juice Bar_

Tommy was sitting at a table thinking through all that had just happened. Kissing Kimberly wasn't really the mistake he had said it was. He knew better though to let Kimberly win him back so easily. Yes he felt sorry for her but she had hurt him pretty badly and he didn't feel like complicating things. He was in a relationship with Katherine now which has been going along pretty well. He had loved the feeling of Kimberly's lips on his but that was it. He didn't know what to expect from here on though. Things have seen to get complicated again.

Katherine was in the bathroom looking in the mirror. She was thinking about everything as well. She really thought she had lost Tommy. Espeically when she saw them kissing. It was so hard. She knew that Tommy still loved her and really didn't expect him to stay with her. He did even after her sad little story. Katherine did really feel bad for Kimberly. What happened to her was terrible but was it wrong for to think that its not her problem. She'll be nice and everything but she was still Tommy's ex-love and she knew there was a chance she could get him back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimberly walked into her apartment trying to dry off her tears. She didn't want Cadence to see her crying. She walked into the house and heard a little foot steps running toward her. She saw her little daughter with different shades of colors all over her face and it made her laugh. Jason had come running after her with the same thing on his face. Kimberly couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What happened to you two? "Kimberly said between giggles. "You look like you were attacked by rainbows or something." She really felt better after seeing this sight. Cadence looked at her mommy and started laughing too. For a little 3 year old she was pretty smart. Always figuring things out right away. She was a sneaky little one though and always had to be watched.

"Well I guess I had fallen asleep while she was coloring with markers." And that was all Jason had to say. Kimberly figured out the rest on her own. Cadence had decided to color uncle Jason and herself.

"Mommy Jason snored It was scurry so I made look like clown." Cadence jumped up and down with laughter. "I wanted to be a clown too." She started to dance around. It was almost 9:00 pm and past her bedtime.

"Now Hunny you know better then that. It is pretty funny but you never do that to someone ok." Kimberly grabbed the markers out her hand and realized they were permanent markers and burst out laughing again. "I'm sorry Jase but you're going to be a rainbow clown for awhile." Jason grabbed to marker from her and took off to the bathroom. He had a date with Trini tomorrow and had to get this off his face. Kimberly picked up Cadence and followed. They spent almost an hour rubbing off the permanent marker. By the time they were both Jason and Cadence's faces were bright red. "Cadence I think it's time for bed. You had a little too much fun today and now it's time to sleep." Cadence stretched her arms in the air. Yawned and went to her room. "I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in."

"So Kim how did it go?" Jason asked. Kimberly knew this was coming. She put her hand up meaning wait and went to tuck Candence into bed. She looked at her little in bed who had fallen asleep already. She was so tired from all that playing. Kimberly sat down and kissed her daughter on the cheek. No matter how she came into this world Kimberly loved her more then anything else. She walked out of the room leaving the door cracked a little so there would be light shining in from the hall way.

"Good night my Little Angel." Then she walked back to where Jason was. She prepared herself for more tears for when she had to retell what had happened to her best friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So I bet you didn't expect what happened haha!! I appreciate all the reviews. For those of you who are asking to go into their power ranger world i dont im going to. I more of a drama writer sorry. Well hit me with those reviews and i'll try to update as much as i can. Might not be as often as you like cuz i started school again so sorry if it takes awhile. 3 discrazyangel_


	6. Thoughts Keep Running Through My Mind

**Thoughts Keep Running Through My Mind**

Jason had watched Kimberly put her little daughter to bed. It was a precious sight to see. Mother and Daughter. He cared for both as an sister and neice. There was one point in time where Jason had considered attempting a relationship with Kimberly but they both realized they were better off as friends. They will always have love for eachother but as brother and sister, nothing more. Kimberly turned around and saw him watching her and smiled. She kissed little Cadence and walked toward Jason. She led him out into the T.V. room and sat down with him. Jason could see she was already starting to tear up from what had happened today. He didn't even want her to talk about it anymore if it would make her cry. He just hugged her and told her to go to bed. They'll talk about it later. Kimberly agreed and took off to her room leaving Jason there. He had known it would be hard for to see everyone again espeically Tommy. She never stopped loving him. Poor Kimberly has been through too much and he knew just by the way she was that Tommy denied her. It was a sad thought to have the one you love reject you. Jason had made his bed on the couch once again and decided to go to sleep as well.

Kimberly had a difficult time sleeping that night. Tossing and turning in her bed all during the night. The events of the day were running through her head constantly. Tommy had kissed her and the kiss was more then a pity kiss. She felt it but he still wanted to be with Katherine. He had decided that she wasn't worth going back to. Kimberly was hurt by this. She had to understand tho because all this time Tommy had thought she left him for another guy. She thought maybe just maybe he would come back to her or atleast that was she had hoped. She was thankful she hadn't had to relive it again by retelling it to Jason when she got home. She loved him for not making her do so. Jason was an amazing friend. Trini really was a lucky girl. She was glad they were happy together. Sometimes hearing those two talk at night made her feel lonely. She really wanted someone there to talk to and cuddle with every once in awhile. Jason had been that person for a little while until he had started dating Trini. It had stopped after that because it wouldn't feel right anymore. Both of them being her good friends. She loved them both so much. Kimberly had fallen asleep after a long hour of thinking. Her dreams would soon sooth her.

Tommy Oliver was at home now not really understanding everything. Katherine had left 20 minutes ago yet having another uncomfortable moment when she told him she loved him. Again Tommy just nodded and kissed her good-bye. Katherine leaving with a disappointed look in her eyes. Tommy didn't know what to do about it anymore espeically after seeing Kimberly today and kissing her. It just complicated things even more. He was barely starting to get over her and then she comes storming back into his life. Everything does happen for some reason though. Maybe he's not mean to love Kathering the way she wishes him to. Kimberly came back too soon for him to truley love Katherine. He still loved Kimberly and he knew that. That kiss they had shared that day was more amazing then any kiss with Katherine. He didn't want to chance getting heart broken again. Katherine had been a great girlfriend. He was just so confused. When Katherine had interrupted the kiss he was angry but then he realized who had interrupted. He had to make something up right away and couldn't bare hurting Kimberly with those words. 'It was a pity kiss.' How horrible. He needed to talk to Kimberly again. He just needed to explain more to her. He also needed to talk to Katherine and figure things out. He doesn't want to hurt her though so he's in a tough situation. Tommy crawled in bed and after another hour of thoughts feel asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next Day_

Jason had woken up to the phone ringing wondering who the hell was calling at 6 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. He stretched his arms and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Jason said grumpily. Jason hadn't slept well on the couch that night. He had slept in Candence's room ever since he'd been there but since Kimberly had come home upset Cadence had to sleep in her bed that night which left him with the couch. Jason almost forgot he had answered the phone when he heard a voice talking to him.

"Hello who's this?" Answered the man on the other line. Jason recognized the voice and was wanting to hang up. Why was he calling after last night? But then again he was also one of his good friends.

"Yeah this is Jason." Jason answered. "Who's this?" He asked knowing the answer already.

"Tommy, hey man. Is Kimberly awake yet?" Tommy asked. Wondering why Jason was still there. He had forgotten that Jason had been staying with Kimberly. "I know it's early but I really need to talk to her." Jason knew she wasn't awake yet. She probably had gotten a lot of sleep either.

"No sorry she's not. She had a long night." Adding this little detail, Jason wanted to make Tommy feel a little guilt."Want me to let her know you called?"

Tommy left Jason his number and had hung up. Tommy was disappointed that she had woken yet but she probably had a long night of tears. He knew how emotional Kim could be. He really needs to talk to her though and hoped she would call him later.

Kimberly had woken to the phone ringing as well but let Jason answer it. She had listened to the conversation between to two guys. She couldn't believe he had called her. She wondered what he had wanted. As soon as she got another hour of sleep she would call him back. He could wait a little while longer. She laughed to herself and fell back to sleep. She wasn't that lucky. Cadence too had woken up to the phone and ran straight in her mommy's room jumping on her bed. Once she woke up she was wide awake. Kimberly shrugged and decided to get out of bed and pull on her robe. She grabbed the little girl and started tickling her. Cadence screamed and ran out of the room to go attack uncle Jason. Kimberly laughed and followed her. She saw Jason being attacked by the three year old.

"Ok Honey that's enough. Lets eat some breakfast." Kimberly went to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl and some Lucky Charms. She was in no mood to cook a good breakfast.

"Mommy Lucky Charms!!" Cadence screamed. "Yummy for my tummy!!" Cadence giggled and ate her cereal. Kimberly laughed and poored herself a bowl as well. Jason had walked into the kitchen and looked at the meal of choice. He decided to make himself some toast.

"So Kimberly, Tommy had called." Jason mentioned." He left his number. Tell me Kimberly, what happened last night?" Kimberly was expecting this and began to describe what had happened the night before. Jason listened and didn't know what to think of it either.

"I'm sorry Kim." Jason said with a mouth full of toast. "Maybe you should call Tommy Kim. He might have something more to say. Looks like Katherine interrupted before he could finish." Jason looked seriously at Kim who was lost in thought. She really wanted to know what Tommy had wanted. She put down her spoon and cereal and left the room to find the phone. Jason followed her with his eyes to see where she was going. Cadence jumped up but Kimberly told her to finish her breakfast. So the little sat back down. Kimberly found the phone and the number that was laying next to it. Slowly dialing the numbers until it began to ring. There was an answer but Kimberly didn't speak.

"Hello...Hello?"The voice had said this maybe 10 times. The voice knew who it was by caller I.D. "Kimberly, are you there?" Kimberly gasped of course forgetting about caller I.D. and cursed to herself about it.

"Yeah I'm here, sorry." Kimberly said."You called me?" Kimberly said asking the obvious. If he hadn't called why would she have his number?

"Yeah I did, Look Kimberly, Things ended badly last night and I wonder if we can talk some more." Tommy said.

"Yeah just let me know when and where and I'll be there."Kimberly answered. She wanted to talk alone with Tommy. Hoping there wouldn't be anymore interruptions.

"How about noon at my place." Kimberly agreed and Tommy gave her his address. She would drive there at noon and leave Cadence with Jason. Until noon she would be waiting impatiently. Time would go by slow and she knew it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ok so not a lot happened in this chapter but i thought there should be a little break from all the drama and let you all see what they were thinking. Yes I know another cliffhanger but I love making you want to come back to see what happens next. Sorry it took so long to write another chapter forgive me i've been busy. ENJOY!!!_


End file.
